


Just a little Lovesick

by ShadowCrusade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chicken Soup, Clover the dumbass is sick and qrow has to take care of his ass, M/M, Sickfic, ginger tea, no beta i die on this floor like my entire writing career
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: When Clover comes down with the flu, he gets some help with it from someone unexpected.
Relationships: Clover Ebi & Elm Ederne, Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Just a little Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndyAstral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAstral/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for my super good friend Andy! Gah!! Happy Birthday Andy I hope you like it!!!

Clover always thought of himself as someone that was at the peak of health and fitness. He hadn’t been sick with much of anything since he was a teenager. Not even a minor cold! Clover could count the number times he had been sick at all on one hand. 

This would be finger number four that he would be putting down for sickness. 

“Are you really surprised Captain?” Elm asked, as she shook her head at him. His fellow AceOps teammate had decided to stop by earlier when she didn’t see him on the roster for the day’s briefing. 

Or so she claimed. 

“You’ve been working a lot with almost no break. This was a longtime coming.”

“I didn’t think that I would get sick. I just thought I’d be tired.” Clover defended. In truth, the telltale signs of the illness had appeared a few days ago. Slightly feverish, nausea, dizziness, muscle aches, the whole nine yards. However, he decided to ignore it in favor of completing missions and to help with the new teams. 

Karma really reared its ugly head on that one.

“Clover, you looked about as pale as your new combat partner just the other day.” Elm deadpanned. “That’s when you should have called it a day.”

“Qrow’s not that pale.”

“And I’m actually three dwarves in a trenchcoat.” Elm shot back. “Which one of us has the most convincing truth?”

Okay, maybe she had a point.

“We still have a ways to go with Amity.” He reminder her. “Plus, this whole thing with the upcoming election, not to mention the increased Grimm activity-”

“Will be handled just fine, Clover.” Elm reassured. “Besides, this whole thing is just a step towards the final fight.” The taller woman lightly punched his arm. “We’ll need you at a hundred percent against Salem.” Clover smiled as they shared a fistbump. “Now, Captain, get some rest. Those are orders.”

“You know, technically I outrank you.”

“And I have a giant hammer that could decimate you. Are you really about to fight me?” Clover threw his hands up in surrender. “I’ll be by to check in on you later. Absolutely no work is to be done while I’m gone.” Clover nodded his head in agreement before he laid back down in his bed to rest.

When Clover woke up, he was sure that it had been hours since Elm had visited. What was once daylight streaming through his windows was replaced with moonlight and the dark of night. He slowly sat up as his eyes adjusted to the dark setting. The nausea wasn’t as strong, but the muscle aches were almost unbearable. He debated on whether or not he wanted to get up at all. 

_ Maybe, I should just pass out for a few days. A little coma never hurt anyone. _

Soft knocking at the door disrupted his thoughts. 

He could feel the soreness in his throat, so he didn’t trust his voice to carry well if he raised his voice. He opted to grab his scroll, and send a message to Elm. 

_ Messages with Elm Ederne _

_ Elm Ederne: Hey, don’t forget to eat or drink something when you wake up (11:47 A.M.) _

_ Clover Ebi: Are you at my door? (7:55 P.M.) _

Another soft knock. Clover rolled out of bed, carefully orienting himself to not increase the nausea. Although, the second he stood up, the nausea had hit him a lot stronger than he expected. 

_ Just keep it down. Don’t think of anything gross. _

He thanked his semblance that he didn’t run into anything since the lights were still off and the dizziness did not help. It was almost a miracle that he didn’t just collapse on the floor. The temptation to lay back down was overwhelming, although he had already gotten up. He might as well answer the door. He unlocked the door expecting to see another member of the AceOps, but instead found someone else.

“Wow, Elm was not joking when she said you looked like shit.” 

“Qrow?” His voice cracked a bit. “I-What are you doing here?”

“Brothers, you even sound like me.” The other huntsman teased. “You sure you’re not at death’s door?”

Clover scoffed. “I didn’t think I looked that bad.” He found the switch to turn on the lights in his apartment. “If you aren’t too afraid of being around me, you can come in.” He turned around to head back deeper into the apartment.

“I didn’t wake you did I?” 

Clover shook his head. “I woke up a couple of minutes before you knocked. It was perfect timing really.” The chills started to settle in his body, and he quickly grabbed his comforter from the bed and wrapped it around himself. At the moment, he could care less how strange it must have looked like for Qrow. Although, a strong wave of dizziness did hit him when he moved too quickly with it.

“Whoa!” Qrow was suddenly by his side. “Take it easy there, Lucky Charm.” He helped Clover get back onto the bed. “I’d say that this is the first  _ real _ day of the sickness. Am I right?” Clover could only nod since his focus was to not vomit all over Qrow. “Well, you feeling up to anything to drink?” Again, he could only nod. “Just lay down for a sec, while I brew something.” 

Qrow padded over to the kitchen and sifted through the drawers and cupboard. If Clover was feeling up to it, he would have helped Qrow in any way that he could. Although, being wrapped up in his covers like a burrito sounded much more appealing. He didn’t fall asleep, the chills made it impossible to, but he did get very comfortable underneath the covers. It was only then, when he watched Qrow move around his kitchen, that he noticed the brown paper bag. He hadn’t even noticed that the other man had it with him. 

_ Okay, I’m a lot more sick than I thought. _

“Hey, Lucky Charm, you’re not allergic to anything are you?”

“Just pineapples.” He croaked out. Qrow said something that he couldn’t quite catch, but Clover couldn’t be bothered to attempt to translate it. He buried himself deeper into his bed, and underneath the pillows. He hadn’t been this sick since before his academy days, this was super unfair. 

He could hear Qrow rustling through his kitchen and the occasional swear. He chuckled a bit when he heard Qrow drop something, presumably on his foot. The other man had told him that he could get creativite when needed. Apparently, that creativity applied to his language as well. Clover wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep, he didn’t even realise he had until he felt someone lightly shaking him awake. He slowly untangled himself from the covers. He came face to face with Qrow, who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“What?” He grumbled out. 

Qrow didn’t say anything as he simply grabbed his scroll with the camera flipped to face Clover. Elm was right, he did look as pale as Qrow. On top of that, his usual quiff was non-existent as it clung to the sides of his face with a few strands that stuck out. It reminded him of a patient you would see in an asylum in horror movies. To top it off, there was dried drool on the side of his mouth that was very obvious to see with anyone that wasn’t blind. 

“Please, tell me I didn’t look this bad when you walked in.”

“The drool is a new addition.” 

_ Cool. Great. Awesome. I think I’ll throw myself off of Atlas now. _

Qrow only laughed. “Well, now that you’re awake. Why don’t you sit up and see if you can hold something down?” Clover sat up, the pillows arranged behind me to help comfort. “Here, try this.” Qrow handed him a small mug with what looked to be tea. 

Clover sniffed the tea. A hint of ginger present in the smell. “What is this?”

“Ginger tea with some turmeric and other stuff. It’s supposed to help when you’re sick.” Qrow told him as he waited patiently for the man to drink it. Clover gingerly brought the mug to his lips. The ginger was much more noticeable in the taste, but he didn’t mind. He could almost feel the soreness in his throat loosen upon the small sip. 

“This...this is really good.” Clover commented as he continued to sip away at the hot tea. “Old family recipe?”

Qrow shrugged. “More like a ‘Bird Survival Recipe’.” Clover took another sip as he raised an eyebrow. “The Branwen Tribe aren’t exactly doctor visit type people.” Clover almost wanted to smack himself in the head. He remembered what he read about Qrow’s former life in the tribe. Granted, it wasn’t very much, but it was enough to paint an idea what life might have been like for him growing up. “So, you learn to figure it out.”

“Figure out how to make tea?”

“That and specifically what herbs are good to use for illnesses and other stuff.” Qrow had taken a sip from the water bottle he had on hand. The gaze in his eyes looked a million miles away, lost in memories no doubt. 

“Well, for what’s worth. I’m glad that you learned something good while you were with them.” 

“It was the least amount I could learn while with them.” 

“You know-”

“That wasn’t a deflection.” Qrow pointed out. “You’ve drilled your positivity into my head. I know better than to deflect when around you.” 

Clover smiled. “Mission accomplished then.”

“Okay, boy scout.” The two men laughed as Clover finished his tea. “Alright, you ready for the soup?”

“You made soup?” As if on cue, Qrow handed him a large bowl of chicken noodles mixed with other ingredients that was a bit out of the normal. “And so you did.”

“This one I learned from Taiyang.” Qrow said as he got his own smaller bowl out. “Good shit.” Clover ate a spoonful and immediately melted into the taste. “Told you.”

The two men ate silently together as Clover devoured his soup, heat be damned. Qrow had served him more tea to help with his throat. Once the meal was complete, Qrow offered to clean up the mess while the leftover soup he carefully packaged away for later use. He would definitely have to ask Qrow for the recipe. 

“So, how did you know I was sick?” Clover asked. “I didn’t exactly make a PSA about it.

“You weren’t at the briefing this morning.” Qrow answered, after he finished cleaning up the kitchen. “Which took everyone by surprise.”

“I could have been on a mission.”

Qrow nodded. “You could have been. Until Ruby asked about you and Elm went on a rant about how you've been sick for the last few days, and how you ignored it like a moron.”

“Elm said that?”

“She actually used the word nincompoop, but what’s the difference?” Clover rolled his eyes.  _ She would say something like that. _ “Anyways, Elm led the briefing this morning. All the while, she made it a point for everyone to know how salty she was with you for being sick.” Clover didn’t doubt that. Elm could be incredibly petty when she wanted to be. 

“But, anyways, the two of us ended up going on a quick patrol together earlier this afternoon and she told me about your visit. And how terrible you looked.”

“Of course she did.” While the illness still took its toll with him, the food and the tea helped. Plus, the medicine that he had been taking along with it. Clover imagined he would be back out on the field by the end of the week if things worked out well enough. 

“I can’t thank you enough.” Clover thanked Qrow as the other man had walked to the door. 

“I just...wanted to return the favor.” Qrow said. 

“Favor for what?” 

Qrow rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess with the kids and their new life here in Atlas. For helping out with everyone, even though you don’t need to. And also, for not running away screaming from me.”

“I guess I missed the memo that you were supposed to be terrifying.” 

Qrow rolled his eyes. “Brat.” The two chuckled at that. “Well, I’m out. Holler if you need anything.”

“I’ll do my best.” Clover jokingly croaked out. The other man shook his head as he opened the door to leave Clover’s apartment. “Hey Qrow?” 

The dark haired man turned around. “Damn, okay. Didn’t think you’d call on me that fast.” Clover snorted. Qrow looked at him expectantly. 

“Just wanted to say good luck.”

“I’ll take all the luck I can get.” 

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyy so im not dead
> 
> I've been in/out of the hospital lowkey since like christmas??? and things have been wild here in the midwest. But the good news is that I should be getting back into my writing Groove here within the next few days (especially with the Valentine gift exchange we have on the discord), but ldkfjdlsakfjldf hopefully i can finish up my halloween series before next halloween lmaooooo.


End file.
